This invention pertains to machines for forming triaxial fabric and more particularly to machines comprising a plurality of separable modules.
Triaxial weaving machines, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,209, issued to Norris F. Dow and Murray Halton on Mar. 26, 1974, and 3,884,429, issued to Norris F. Dow on May 20, 1975, were constructed as a unit. Such construction required the machine to be shut down for considerable lengths of time while the sequence of heddle shedding was being changed to produce different weaving patterns and for replacing warp beams. They were especially inconvenient for making short runs. The assembly of the machine was complicated and prolonged. It required the services of highly skilled assemblers.